The Rise of She-Carnage
by sexysymbiote
Summary: What happens if the Carnage Symbiote chose another host, albeit a female host? Psylocke was having her ordinary life, but what will happen if she came across the Carnage Symbiote? You need to read to find out. My second fanfiction, so please give me reviews and compliments, so I can continue to work and perfect my works. Only one chapter, but I may continue if reviews are positive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are all Marvel's properties. These are all based on my imagination.**

 **Warning: There are lots of sexual themes in the later parts of the story. If your age is less than 18, or you can't stand the thought of sex, please stop reading the story.**

* * *

The Rise of She-Carnage

* * *

In the dead of the night, a black symbiote was roaming in the streets. It was dying, since symbiotes needed a host to survive, and its last host was killed by Spiderman. It wandered, looking for a perfect host. Soon, the symbiote stopped in front of a house. It sensed that there was a host that could give bond with it. Since the symbiote is desperate to survive, it slowly slithered into the house.

After that, it explored and found out that this house was a part of a big mansion. There were lots of people and it could also see the members of X-men. It receded and went back into the room. It slithered onto the top of the bathroom and saw the female. It was Psylocke, an absolute beauty. It looked at the woman's naked body with pleasure. Soon, she finished cleansing herself and she walked out of the shower.

The symbiote finally saw the chance and it leaped towards Psylocke.

Psylocke was agile. She dodged the attack and took out a katana. She then looked for a cloth to cover up her body. The symbiote attempted to bond with her again and leaped. Psylocke then swung the katana at the symbiote. The symbiote struck out a few tentacles and hit the katana. It was then knocked down, but the katana changed the direction and Psylocke accidentally cut her arm. Blood immediately gushed out and it fell onto the symbiote. Upon contact of the blood, the symbiote turned into blood red and it sent out a few tendrils towards Psylocke, starting the bonding process. Psylocke screamed.

The symbiote said to Psylocke telepathically, "Why do you hate me? You should embrace me!"

Psylocke replied," No, you are a monster!"

The symbiote pleaded," Come on, I need a host to survive. I don't want to die like this."

Psylocke shrugged her shoulders and said," Why should I care about your death?"

The symbiote said," But yet, I can make you stronger, and sexier than ever!"

Psylocke hesitated but at last she gave in," Ok, I trust you, I will just…bond with you for a while, if this does not please me, then I will have to request you to leave my body."

The symbiote then stood up, revealing its alien form. Psylocke put down her cloth and katana. She then walked towards the symbiote. The symbiote struck out tendrils and wrapped around her beautiful naked body. The symbiotic goop entered her bloodstream through the gash and entered her breasts. It massaged them from the inside and enlarged her breasts. Then it flowed further down and went inside her cute pussy. Just then it had already covered up her lower part of her body, her hand, arms and parts of her breasts and waist. Tentacles of symbiote were climbing on her back and waist animalistically and it reached her neck. It started to force its way into her mouth and nostrils. She moaned in ecstasy when the pleasure overtook her. She sat down in a pool of symbiotic puddle and continued the bonding process. The symbiote started to form a cocoon around her, to finalise the bonding.

Archangel, who was Psylocke's lover, suddenly came into the room and he was shocked by the image. Psylocke, with the black-and-red symbiote covering most part of her body except hair, and parts of her chest, immediately shot some of her webbings through her wrist towards the door and kept it shut. Then she pulled Archangel by using some webbings towards her.

"You want to take my body, then take it! Fuck me hard!" Psylocke said while revealing her supple breasts to Archangel. Psylocke was very hot and sexy, Archangel couldn't ignore the temptation anymore, he walked towards Psylocke and held her breasts. It was pure pleasure for both Archangel and Psylocke. Then they shared a passionate kiss while the tar-like substance started closing on them.

The symbiote split into two and bonded with both of them. During the bonding of the symbiote, Archangel's wings were ripped out by the symbiote. It was painful at first, but when the symbiote entered his body through the wound of his back, the pleasure overtook the pain. Archangel's remaining body parts were covered by the symbiote a while later and yelled," Yes! Carnage is born!"

Psylocke was delighted and said," I was now She-Carnage, lover! What do you want me to do now?"

Carnage then pushed Psylocke onto a bed and the mask receded, revealing his face," Lay down, I shall have my way to treat you." She-Carnage obeyed and lay on the bed. Carnage ripped open the front part of She-Carnage's suit, revealing her chest and body, while Carnage ordered his symbiote to retract and revealing his slender built body. Carnage put his cock into She-Carnage's vagina and fucked her hard. She felt so much pleasure.

Suddenly, Psylocke heard her symbiote said to her telepathically," You can now fully bond with me. You can be even sexier, and you can generate even more symbiote goo!" She hesitated and asked Archangel," My symbiote wanted to fully bond with me, what should I do?" Carnage said," Bond with it fully, of course." Psylocke then agreed with the symbiote. It started to multiply and covered she and her lover with even more symbiote. She and Carnage immediately bonded with the extra goo and they both became fully bonded.

Psylocke, who was inside the She-Carnage suit, commanded the symbiote to leave her for a while. Then, Archangel also did the same. Then, the couple lay down on the bed and fucked each other in all sorts of positions. Archangel forced his dick into Psylocke's pussy and he caressed his lover's breasts ever so tenderly. The symbiote inside Psylocke pushed the fat from her waist into her breasts, forming a large pair but sexy breasts. She started moaning in pleasure as the symbiote was perfecting her body, pushing fats from the waist of the hers into her breasts and ass. She became more toned and muscular, but yet, very sexy and feminine. Her body was now perfect. Archangel licked her breasts, while Psylocke kissed all over his body. Then, Archangel held Psylocke's head with his clawed hand and forced her mouth into his and kissed one more time. The texture of Psylocke's hair was magnificent; the purple silk even had a charming smell.

After this session of sex, they lay on their beds, exhausted.

Then Psylocke stood up," Lover, what shall will do after this, shall we some carnage?"

Archangel then bonded with Carnage again and said," Great idea, lover. You are always the best. Now suit up!"

Psylocke obeyed and became She-Carnage.

They opened the door and went out to the streets. There were many pedestrians on the road, and most of them screamed when they saw a man and woman in ever-changing black and red suits, with tendrils flying around them. They immediately ran away.

She-Carnage retracted her mask, and so as Carnage. They kissed each other on the cheeks, and Psylocke said," Well, lover, let's start working!"

Their masks covered both of their faces again. Carnage turned his hands into scythes and disemboweled about a dozen people, and the people started to run into another direction. But, She-Carnage stood there, blocking their escape. The people were terrified. She-Carnage then summoned her tentacles and they all wrapped around the people's heads, and as She-Carnage ordered in her mind, their heads started banging each other. The people screamed loudly, but soon it became absolute silence, when everywhere were piled with corpses and blood flowed like a river on the floor. They went inside a police station and the police fired on them. But it was no use of their symbiotic costumes. The Carnages killed all the police officers and went out of the building.

Carnage was impressed," Wow, lover. It seemed you were pretty evil indeed."

She-Carnage suddenly held Carnage's hand and darted. Out of the blue, the place where they were standing exploded and became a large crater.

"Whoa…that was close. Thanks for saving me lover." Carnage said.

"Yeah, pay more attention next time. Iron Man arrived and he just shot a rocket towards us. Let's take him down." She-Carnage replied.

Iron Man spoke through a speaker and said," You two, please stop killing people and surrender. You guys are having at least 150 life sentences."

Carnage then leaped up and turned his heads into two oversized axes. Iron Man dodged the attack of Carnage's, but what he didn't notice was She-Carnage was behind him. She-Carnage used her clawed hand to rip out the back of the armor and the helmet. Iron Man then fell flat onto the ground. He was almost dead.

Carnage said, "Why don't we give him a symbiote? Then he will help us do some killing."

She-Carnage said, "No, lover. What if this backfires? He may gain control of the symbiote and may fight against us. Also, why bother to share such power and pleasure to other people?"

Carnage thought for a while and agreed. He inspected the body of Iron Man. Iron Man opened his eyes and said, "Fuck you son of a bitch, I hate you." Then he died. The two Carnages stabbed the body of Tony Stark (who is the Iron Man's identity, in case you don't know) and ate his brains.

Just then, Carnage hold She-Carnage's hands and kissed her on the face.

Carnage retracted the mask and asked She-Carnage to do this as well.

"Will you marry me?" Archangel asked.

Psylocke hesitated and thought for a few seconds.

"Yes, of course, lover. You re now my husband and I am now your wife." Psylocke answered, blushed.

Archangel was delighted. They both had their symbiotes cover up their faces again. Then they kissed each other passionately. If there were any passers-by, they would all be grossed out. Their tongues swirled with each other's' mouths, with green acid-like saliva dripping down on the floor. After that, they both continued to roam the city, continuing their killing spree.


End file.
